Mi Historia de Amor Entre tus Manos
by Neemayaoi
Summary: Joey le confiesa sus sentimiento a Seto, pero este lo rechaza cruelmente y si en medio de la confusión Joey pierde la memoria y por coincidencia se olvida solamente de su amor a Seto y si Joey empezara a sentir algo hacia cierto faraón, como reaccionara
1. Loveless

Mi Historia de Amor Entre tus Manos Idea Original: KiokiKaiAutora: Neemayaoi  
Universo AlternoYaoi Seto&Joey&Yami  
------------------  
Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen.  
------------------

Respondiendo al desafío... en fin, ahora pues espero que les guste...

---------------------------------

---------------------------------  
Un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos mieles caminaba presuroso por las calles de Dominio City, ese día no había soportado mas... no podía callar mas los sentimientos que tenia guardados desde hace tanto tiempo... tenia que dejarlos salir.. pero como, la persona que amaba lo odiaría si llegase a saber lo que tenia que decirle... pero... ya no... hoy se armaría de valor y abriría su corazón, no sabia como pero se había enamorado lentamente de aquel petulante engreído que se creía dueño del mundo... cada mirada fría que le profesaba , lo hacia quererlo mas, cada regaño o dureza para con el , lo hacia salir adelante... todo lo qué el decía o hacia lo hacían amarlo mas... Había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio que llegó a su destino... acaso estaba caminando como un zombi?... se dirigió hacia unos columpios donde pudo divisar a la figura esbelta de un moreno que estaba parado ahí... esperándolo... –Viniste...- susurró mientras seguía avanzando, empezó a temblar... maldición!..., su nerviosismo asaltó su cuerpo y no podía evitar el estremecerse... Cada paso que daba lo iba acercando mas a él... las hojas secas del parque empezaron a hacer ruido y el otro se percato de esto haciendo que voltease a mirarlo... sus ojos azules... penetrantes e inexpresivos se clavaron en él... ahí... frente a el estaba el hombre que tenia su corazón y su vida entre sus manos, era el sujeto de su afecto...

-Ho.. hola... –saludo mientras sentía que su corazón latía tan rápido y casi le faltaba el aliento...

-Déjate de tonterías y dime para que me has citado a este lugar tan horrible... –respondió en forma seca, en el corazón del CEO no había espacio para las tontas cursilerías... el perro ese a caso no sabia quien era él, no era un estúpido para que lo "citaran" en ese lugar que tenia una atmósfera cálida... bah!... al diablo con todo, el tenia muchas cosas mas importantes para estar perdiéndolas en el perro... a si que al ver que Weller no hablaba ni hacia ningún movimiento, se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse...

-Espera... por favor Seto, no te vallas... –el tan solo escuchar su nombre en aquella boca lo hicieron detenerse, pero se volvió mirándole con unos ojos que estaban lleno de furia... dejo caer su maletín para acercarse hasta el perro y reclamarle por haberlo "ensuciado"... nunca nadie le llamaba por su nombre, solo su hermano tenia esa única posibilidad... y mucho menos aquel perro sucio...

-Quien te crees que eres para llamarme por mi nombre eh?... -grito venenosamente muy cerca al rostro del rubio, este solo lo miraba... estaba dispuesto a decírselo... aun si con eso terminara por odiarlo mas...

-Yo... yo quiero decirte algo... -trato de decir algo pero desgraciadamente no pudo, su garganta estaba hecha nudo, pensó que el tener a Seto Kaiba enfrente de él debía ser una visión, aunque en la realidad lo estuviera odiando... El CEO le iba a reclamar y antes de que dijera algo el rubio se lanzo a su cuello y lo abrazo fuertemente... como temiendo que se alejara de el... por su parte el CEO estaba estático ante la muestra de amor que le estaba dando el rubio... se puso nervioso... tener el cuerpo del Weller junto al suyo no ayudaba mucho a su raciocinio y nuevamente sin esperarlo unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos... era un simple toque, el rubio abrió un poco su boquita indicando que recibiría un beso mas profundo y por inercia el castaño acepto... el beso fue demandante y fuerte... las dos bocas se movían acompasadas...

El rubio se sorprendió mucho por el gesto, Kaiba había aceptado el beso y ahora estaba correspondiéndole... su corazón se alegro... dejo de pensar mas y se dedico a disfrutar el momento .. no podía creer que Kaiba lo besara de esa forma... tan demandante... tan apasionada... pero... regreso a la realidad cuando el beso fue roto...  
El castaño lo había alejado empujándole bruscamente... tanto a si que calló de espaldas y quedo sentado sobre el gras verde que cubría el lugar...  
Tardo en reaccionar y elevo su vista a Seto, tratando de buscar una explicación, pero lo que encontró fueron dos ojos azules... mirándole con odio... y asco...

-Acaso me has citado para burlarte de mi!... –grito el CEO mientras que la adrenalina empezaba a subir en grandes cantidades por todo su cuerpo...

-No... yo... yo no me estoy burlando de ti... yo me he enamorado de ti... por eso vine a decírtelo... yo te amo...

Tales palabras resonaron por su cabeza... acaso había dicho que lo amaba?... no... debía de ser una broma...

-Tu!... enamorado de mi?... por favor... no seas iluso... mejor cuéntame otro que ese chiste ya me lo se... –respondió sarcástico mientras veía que en los ojos del rubio denotaban inmensa tristeza... eso quería decir que no estaba mintiendo...

-No digas eso... no sabes que me estas hiriendo... –respondió en susurro sorprendiendo un poco al CEO, pero este ni muestras de ello dio...

-Herirte?... a ti?... jajajaja... no me hagas reír... tu eres un perro... yo nunca te amaría... alguien como tu no merece ser amado... solo eres un pedazo de basura... –cada palabra dicha estaba llena de rencor... pero, porque en el fondo... muy en el fondo de su corazón... le decía que lo estaba lastimando...  
El rubio no se contuvo mas, se tomo su bello rostro con ambas manos comenzando a llorar...  
Nunca... nunca antes había visto aquello... Joey estaba llorando... porque se sentía tan miserable?...  
Joey aun permanecía en el suelo... llorando...

-Porque?... porque?... porque a pesar de lo que me has dicho te sigo amando... –el CEO se estremeció al escuchar lo que el rubio bonito estaba diciendo, y más cuando Joey sollozo mas fuerte dejando ver las hermosas lagrimas cristalinas rodando por sus mejillas...  
Kaiba se acerco un poco... sin hacer mucho ruido, tratando de escuchar más de lo que aquel rubio decía... Joey levanto su vista que estaba nublada por las lagrimas y se sorprendió verlo parado frente a él... se levanto lentamente y trato de decir algo pero, no podía... su garganta estaba hecha un nudo y su corazón estaba partido en mil pedazos... había sido rechazado por la persona que amaba... se sentía odiado, triste... y sobre todo se sentía basura...

-He perdido mi tiempo con tigo..., no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra entendido perro?... –diciendo esto el CEO se dio la vuelta para alejarse lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar, dejando a un rubio muy solo y triste...  
Usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto... se sentía realmente mal, muy mal... le dolía que el castaño nunca lo llegaría a amarlo... se dio la vuelta en dirección contraria a la del castaño y avanzo lentamente... de sus ojos aun brotaban lagrimas... recordó aquel beso, su primer beso... deseaba que ese beso lo hubiera matado... al menos así moriría pensando en que el CEO lo amaba... se había sentido en las nubes... por un instante se sintió el hombre mas feliz del mundo... cabía la posibilidad de que el castaño lo amase... pero, no era cierto... su reacción había sido todo lo contrario...

Se detuvo por un momento a pensar... -Desearía no haber sentido este amor por ti... Seto...- tal ves era mejor olvidar... tal ves hubiera sido mejor el nunca haber amado a Seto... lo reconocía... era un completo masoquista, le gustaba sufrir... a todo esto empezó a tener un terrible dolor en la cabeza... todo daba vueltas... y solo pudo escuchar un sonido... sintió su cuerpo flotar por un momento en el aire, para luego caer de bruces sobre el pavimento... varias luces tintineaban sobre sus ojos y la vista se le hacia borrosa... hasta que callo en la inconciencia...  
–Deseo olvidarte...  
Lo ultimo que pudo sentir, fue que empezaba a llover... como si el cielo llorara su desamor...

Continuara...


	2. Breathlees

Mi Historia de Amor Entre tus Manos

Idea Original: KiokiKai

Autora: Neemayaoi

Universo Alterno

Yaoi Seto&Joey&Yami

------------------  
Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen.  
------------------

------------------------------------  
Unámosno en la lucha contra el plagio, no dejemos que nuestro esfuerzo y trabajo sea robado... si encuentras un FIC que sea ROBADO, denúncialo, así nos ayudaras a que las verdaderas autoras sean reconocidas por sus trabajos y a reconocer a aquellas personas inescrupulosas que viven haciendo el daño a los demás, vanagloriándose con historias que no son de ellos... les dice Neemayaoi, quien también se une a esta lucha liderada por KatrinaLeFay y seguida por varias autoras conocidas en este medio yaoístico XDDD.  
------------------------------------

Respondiendo al desafío... en fin, ahora pues espero que les guste...

---------------------------------  
---------------------------------  
Los médicos salieron de la habitación dejando al paciente descansando, afuera le esperaban dos jóvenes visiblemente preocupados por el estado en que se podría encontrar su amigo… vieron que uno de los médicos se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos…

-Necesito hablar con los familiares del joven… -pregunto el galeno mientras abría el folio con los datos del paciente.

-Somos sus amigos doctor, puede decirnos si se encuentra bien… -hablo el mayor mientras ponía el rostro serio…

-En ese caso… deben de comunicarse con la familia de su amigo para que estén al tanto de él…

-Lo haremos doctor, pero dígame, como se encuentra Joey… -no estaba para preámbulos, quería saber si su amigo estaba bien o no…

-Tiene algunas fracturas, en la pierna y el brazo, pero sanara… -los dos amigos por fin pudieron respirar ante las aclaraciones del doctor…- Pero... no sabemos como se encuentra Psicológicamente, al parecer a sufrido algún tipo de daño emocional… en todo caso podremos cerciorarnos mejor en cuento el joven Weller despierte, por lo pronto solo nos queda esperar… -concluyo el galeno mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraba dejando al par mas que preocupados…

-Que le habrá pasado a Joey para que se encuentre en ese estado…

-No lo se Yugi… pero al menos se recuperara no?...

-En eso tienes razón Yami… aunque, no puedo dejar de preocuparme…

-Todo va a estar bien Yugi… -Yami se acerco hasta su aibou y lo abrazo para reconfortarlo… -Va a estar bien, ya lo veras… que te parece si entras a verlo, luego te vas a casa a descansar, no quisiera que te desveles…

-Primero iré a ver como está Joey, pero no pienso dejar solo a Joey y a ti…

-entonces luego hablamos de eso… entra y convéncete de que Joey se recuperara…

-Eso haré… -dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba su amigo rubio…

-Pero que es lo que haz hecho Kaiba… -murmuro Yami mientras veía que Yugi entraba a la habitación del rubio… se echo para atrás y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la sala de espera… apoyo sus codos sobre los lados de la silla y sus manos cubrieron su rostro… -Que le has hecho… -volvió a murmurar mientras se imaginaba a un Joey triste y con lagrimas en los ojos…

El tricolor entro sin hacer mucho ruido y se acerco con paso lento hasta la camilla donde se encontraba descansando su amigo… lo vio… tenia algunas heridas sobre su rostro, una venda sobre la cabeza haciendo que varios mechones rubios estuvieran mas que desordenados… se encontraba algo pálido y tenia una intravenosa en su mano izquierda…

-Joey… -gimió angustiado mientras se acercaba y tomaba su mano que estaba libre de la intravenosa y la acercaba hasta su mejilla… -Amigo… porque siempre eres tan descuidado… mira que dejarte atropellar no fue una de tus buenas hazañas… -Yugi estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, no quería llorar y hacer sentir mal a su amigo, porque de seguro lo escucharía… - No te preocupes de nada… solo recuperate… tu lo lograras amigo… recuerda que… no hay… nada que Joey Weller… no pueda hacer… -no pudo contenerse mucho y empezó a sollozar… ver a su amigo en ese estado le partía el corazón… un alma tan buena como su amigo no se merecía eso…

-Discúlpame por llorar... de seguro me lo estarías reprochando… -una sonrisa asomo a sus labios, estaba seguro que su amigo rubio se molestaría con el por estar llorando… -Te prometo que no lo haré, solo quiero que te recuperes… -acerco lentamente la mano de su amigo y la beso… -Quiero que te recuperes pronto…

En ese momento entro Yami, se acerco hasta Yugi y ambos miraron a su amigo…

-Parece que esta durmiendo…

-Tienes razón… solo me falta tirarlo de la cama para que despierte…

Ambos rieron…

-Hablaste con el doctor?... –pregunto el mas pequeño mientras acomodaba las sabanas de su amigo…

-Aun no… pero lo haré… -dijo mientras iba por una silla y la ponía para sentarse al lado de su aibou.

-Espero que no sea nada grave… -sus manos se empuñaron fuertemente tratando de contener su dolor.

-Ya veras que todo va a salir bien Aibou… -le hablo Yami –Joey es un chico muy fuerte, vas a ver que cuando menos te lo esperas volverá a sonreírnos como siempre lo a hecho…

-Tienes razón Yami… nuestro amigo se va a recuperar… -Yugi se echo en el respaldar de la silla y cerro sus ojos para descansar un poco…

-Porque mejor no vas a casa a descansar… has estado muy preocupado por Joey, y no has dormido en casi toda la noche…

-Los dos hemos hecho lo mismo Yami… además estoy bien…

-No voy a permitir que seas tu el hospitalizado, estoy seguro que Joey te mandaría a casa para que descanses un poco… vamos… hazlo por el…

-Pe… pero y tu?...

-No te preocupes… vas, comes algo, descansas y vuelves por la tarde y me cubres…

Yugi miro a su rubio amigo descansar… y luego miro a Yami…

-Esta bien, de paso avisare a los demás que Joey esta hospitalizado… -Yugi se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la salida…

-Me parece lo correcto… ve y descansa Aibou…

-Cuida a Joey por favor…

-Por supuesto que si Yugi… tu solo preocúpate por descansar…

-Lo haré…, nos vemos en la tarde Yami…

-Nos vemos… -después de despedirse Yugi salio de la habitación… hubo un silencio incomodo… Yami se acerco hasta la cama y se arrodillo frente a su amigo…

-Discúlpame Joey… debí detenerte antes que fueras a hablar con Kaiba… debí de evitarte este sufrimiento… -cerró sus ojos mientras que sus lagrimas empezaban a salir… -Pude haberte detenido y no lo hice… creí que seria lo mejor para ti estar al lado de la persona que mas amabas… pero me equivoque… acaso él te hizo algo malo?... que te hizo para tenerte en este estado… apago tu luz… y borro la sonrisa de tus labios… no supo corresponderte… no supo!... –siguió llorando mientras que en su interior maldecía al CEO por haber dañado a su amigo… "yo si te hubiera correspondido… yo si lo hubiera hecho…yo te daría felicidad… yo te daría mucho amor… todo el que puedas necesitar… todo el que te pueda entregar…"

Siguió llorando mientras tenia sujetada la mano del rubio… suyo… porque era su mejor amigo… porque lo quería… y lo amaba…

Un beso… un solo beso para hacerlo pensar en tantas cosas… esa muestra de afecto lo dejo sin palabras… lo trastornó… acaso había reaccionado bien?... no sabia como pero se vio a sí mismo respondiendo a un beso que le había dado Joey Weller… calido, apasionado, delicioso, deseo, entrega, embriagante sabor que hechizaba… todo eso y talvez mas pudo sentir con ese simple contacto… pero porque…

-... Me besaste, no sé porqué pero me besaste... entonces… tengo que sentirme feliz?... -cerro sus ojos y sus manos se enredaron en sus cabellos sedosos… su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo… empezó a vivir nuevamente aquel encuentro… -No!... –grito- no debo sentir nada… -de un solo tirón boto todo lo que había sobre su escritorio… -Quiero olvidar ese recuerdo pero siempre viene a mi mente…, quiero no oírte pero gritas en mi nombre… vi cuando llorabas cuando te deje… vi que cada lagrima que derramabas era por mi… haré de cuenta que nada paso… si… eso haré… que todo fue un error… -el CEO se levanto con algo de torpeza y se dirigió hasta el ventanal de su despacho… -Yo no siento nada por ti… nada… nada…  
Vio el horizonte, ya había amanecido… el sol empezaba a salir y no pudo evitar que ese brillante astro le recuerde a cierto muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos miles… el día llego dejando atrás la lluvia… y los recuerdos…

Continuara…

------------------------------------  
------------------------------------  
POR FIN TERMINE UU, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, LO NUEVO, APARTE DE LA ACTUALIZACION ES QUE ENTRE A LA CAMPAÑA ANTI PLAGIO LIDERADA POR KATRINA. NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y SI HAY ALGO QUE NO LES GUSTE AVISENME, TALVEZ Y ACEPTE PETICIONES XDDD  
MATTA NEE

NEEMAYAOI


End file.
